


Never Alone

by a-winchester-fairytale (unleash_your_imagination)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleash_your_imagination/pseuds/a-winchester-fairytale
Summary: Some days are harder than others, and when your struggles become overwhelming, Dean knows just how to make you feel better.





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind because honestly, this one is very personal. When I wrote it I didn’t know if I would ever share it, but here goes. I’m one of those people that tries to always be strong on the outside, but when I break, I really break.

 

It was just a bad day.  The kind of day where everything just felt wrong, for no reason in particular.  I lay down in bed, pulling the covers up over my head, trying to ignore the shaking of my hands and the empty numb feeling inside my chest.  I felt so invisible, like a breeze would blow me away and no one would notice.  I desperately wanted something to cling onto, something to keep me from wasting away into nothing.  That’s when he found me.  My eyes dull, curled up into myself, cold and alone. 

He reached for me and I felt myself shake my head.  I could feel myself pulling closer into my own mind, away from the world.  I saw him pause, unsure what to do, and I knew he would turn away.  I didn’t want him to, but I didn’t know how to ask for help.  I could feel the tears by now and the panic inside.  I kept thinking I was just a bother and that he would roll his eyes and leave, never wanting to put up with someone that was such a mess.

Then he did the most surprising thing.  He lay down next to me.  When a tear started to fall, he brushed it from my cheek, his touch giving me the courage to meet his eyes.  He opened his arms to me again, but this time I accepted, allowing him to pull me against his chest, my face hidden in his hands as he wrapped my hair in his fingers, his flannel clutched in mine.  I clung to him, to his warmth, like it was the only thing keeping me from drowning.  He laid his cheek against the top of my head, just holding me close and I felt the release.

“It’s going to be okay.  I’m not going anywhere.”  His whisper promised as I clung tighter. 

We stayed that way until I could feel my muscles relax and the shaking stop.  I loosened my grip, expecting him to pull away or ask questions, but he didn’t.  Instead, he just held me gently, tracing my skin with the tips of the hand resting on my shoulder.  With his other hand, he held my own, resting on his chest.

That’s when I knew he really meant it, that I could trust him, that he would be my strength when I felt like I had none.  For the first time, I felt like I wasn’t alone.


End file.
